


Wilbur Soot's Bad Day.

by Malaise_Incarnate



Series: 2020 MCYT Christmas Advent Calender. [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Wilbur Soot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Typical Swearing, Eventual Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hallmark Movies, Hurt/Comfort, Philza Minecraft is best dad, Sad Wilbur Soot, Stay safe when reading, Swearing, Wilbur has a bad day, nothing too angsty, self-deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaise_Incarnate/pseuds/Malaise_Incarnate
Summary: Wilbur had been having, quite frankly, an absolute shit day.First he had failed his Science test. The one he had been stressing over for a while, but after he’d completed it had felt pretty good about. The fact he’d felt okay about it only made it worse when he’d gotten the paper back.Then after school, Phil had called him and told him he couldn’t pick Wilbur up today since he had to stay an hour later at work. Phil had sounded so tired, so a simple “Sure thing Phil!” later, Wilbur found himself looking for the school bus which went in the same direction towards his house.Unfortunately, the call with Phil had taken more time than he’d thought, and by the time he reached the bus stop, all the buses had left. To make it worse, the call had also drained the last of his phone's battery, and it let out a quiet noise as it died.Wilbur took a deep breath, trying not to scream. He knew where their house was, he was almost an adult.He could do this.ORWilbur has a shitty day, and his family cheer him up with shitty hallmark movies.--------MCYT Advent calendar 2020Day 6: Hallmark Movies.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: 2020 MCYT Christmas Advent Calender. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035492
Comments: 12
Kudos: 329
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Wilbur Soot's Bad Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Eight days late, cha cha real smooth.  
> ALSO! Please head the tags, Wilbur has some self-deprecating thoughts in this, nothing extreme but still.  
> Stay safe <3.

Wilbur had been having, quite frankly, an absolute  _ shit _ day. 

First he had failed his Science test. The one he had been stressing over for a while, but after he’d completed it had felt pretty good about. The fact he’d felt okay about it only made it worse when he’d gotten the paper back, discovering his true result.

Then after school, Phil had called him and told him he couldn’t pick Wilbur up today since he had to stay an hour later at work. Phil had sounded so tired, and Wilbur didn’t want to add to the growing pile of stuff his dad had to deal with, so a simple “Sure thing Phil!” later, Wilbur found himself looking for the school bus which went in the same direction towards his house. 

Unfortunately, the call with Phil had taken more time than he’d thought, and by the time he reached the bus stop, all the buses had left. To make it worse, the call had also drained the last of his phone's battery, and it let out a quiet noise as it died.

Wilbur took a deep breath. He knew where their house was, he was almost an adult.

He could do this. 

Wilbur set off down the pavement, but it seemed like the gods were having a field day messing with him, because not even five minutes later, it started pissing down with rain. And when Wilbur desperately searched through his backpack for his umbrella, he could’ve screamed when he found it was missing. Of course on the one day,  _ the one day _ , Wilbur needed it, he went and fucking forgot it! 

Wilbur hurried his pace, now desperate to get home. He let out a relieved huff as he finally turned down the street he lived on, but as he wasn’t watching where he was stepping, he ended up slipping on a puddle of mud. As Wilbur fell, he managed to stick his hands out in front of him, catching his fall. It was too late, however. His jumper was slightly baggy, and it hung from him now, dipping slightly into the mud. Wilbur stood up slowly, staring in dismay at the ugly brown stain on his yellow sweater. It was his favorite sweater, a gift from Phil during the first Christmas he’d spent with him. And now it was probably ruined for good.

Wilbur trudged slowly towards the house, not caring about what the neighbors might think. 

And then, to top it all off, when he arrived at the house, Wilbur realized didn’t have a key to get inside! He’d given his keys to Tommy a couple of weeks ago, as the younger boy had started staying later for film club, and since Wilbur gets picked up by Phil, why would he need them? His act of kindness had come back to bite him in the arse now. 

Wilbur huddled up against the door, sliding down to hug his knees in a desperate attempt to conserve warmth. He was soaked through, and though he may not be in the rain anymore, the harsh wind stole any heat his body produced. 

Wilbur shivered. With his phone dead there wasn’t any way for him to contact any of his family members, so he resigned himself to waiting for Tommy to return.

\------

Half an hour later, Wilbur spotted Tommy's figure almost skipping down the street. It had stopped raining a while ago, but the young teen still swung his opened umbrella around wildly, laughing at the dizzying sight. Wilbur stood up, brushing off imaginary dirt as he waited for Tommy to reach the porch.

“Ayyee, Wilbaaa! What are you doing just standing outside looking like an idiot?”

“It’s nice to see you too Tommy. Can you just shut up and unlock the door for me?”   
  


“Sheesh, you’re in a bad mood! Not even a Please!”

“ _ Please _ unlock the door, before I loose my fucking mind.”

“Okay okay!” Tommy pulled the key out of his pocket, inserted it into the keyhole, before twisting it and pulling it out. Wilbur flung the door open and stormed upstairs. “Your welcome dickhead!”

“Fuck off!” Wilbur yelled as he slammed his bedroom door. “Damn, stupid, cheeky gremlin child.”

Wilbur glanced around his room, half expecting it to jump out at him. With the horrible day he’d just had, it was hard  _ not  _ to imagine the worst, but as he stared around his room nothing happened, and it stayed exactly the same as how he’d left it that morning. Bed folded, desk clear, curtains drawn. It was perfect, neat, tidy and organized. It felt  _ wrong _ somehow.

Wilbur ignored the feeling. He stripped down and changed into fresh, warm clothes, not having enough energy to bother with a shower. He flopped down on the bed and fell asleep in seconds.

\-----

When Wilbur woke up an hour later, it was to Phil gently shaking him awake. As he stared up at his father figures worried blue eyes, the weight of his day came crashing down on him, as well as a feeling of guilt from snapping at Tommy earlier. Wilbur sat up and crushed Phil in a hug, the dam behind his eyes had unknowingly been building up all day, and the sight of his Dad was what finally made him burst into tears. Phil made quiet shushing noises as he sat down on the bed, gently rocking Wilbur back and forth. 

Wilbur babbled about his day and how everything had  _ gone wrong, and how he’d failed his test and then his phone had died and he missed his bus and then it rained and he was stupid and forgot an umbrella and his favorite sweater was fucking ruined because he was an idiot that slipped in mud and how he was soaked and wet and cold and locked out of his own bloody home and how he yelled at Tommy and oh god, he’s such a fucking failure he- _

“Shh shh shhhh. It’s okay, it’s okay Wil. Tommy told me what happened, he isn’t mad, breath, it’s okay. Shhh,” When Wilbur had calmed down a little, Phil remarked; “It seems like you’ve had quite the shit day, huh?”

Phil's sudden use of vulgar language stole a surprised laugh from Wilbur's throat, before he went back to quietly sniffling.

“I-i’m sorry for crying like that Phil, I’ve probably ruined your shirt now. I don’t even know why I was crying, it’s just stupid. I’m sorry, you can go if you want to-”

“Wil.” Phil's stern tone made him freeze up. “It's okay, I can always buy a new shirt, besides I’d rather you let it all out then keep your feelings bottled up inside. Everyone has bad days, Wilbs, and there’s nothing wrong with crying during them.”

“I know, but-”

“Nope, you aren’t allowed to protest that. I forbid it. I know that if we let you, you’d probably wallow in sadness, alone all night, and so to help you feel better, we’ve all decided to have an impromptu movie night!”

“...W-who’s ‘we’?”

“Tommy, Techno, you and myself of course! Who else?”

“B-but, Techno’s at work!”

“He’s getting off early, says he’s said it's a ‘family emergency’,” Phil rolled his eyes fondly. “We all know he just wants a reason to get out of work, the cunning pig.”

“That's not fair, tell him he doesn't need to do that for me, I’m  _ fine _ .”

“Wilbur, this isn't up for discussion, now come on, Tommy’s waiting for us downstairs.”

Phil gently grabbed Wilbur's hand, leading the no longer protesting boy towards the living room and the couch. Wilbur didn’t bother protesting. He knew that once Phil was set on something to do with family bonding, he would be adamant making it happen. 

Tommy was sitting on the far left of the couch, a bowl of newly popped pop-corn placed in his lap. Phil sits next to him, Wilbur on his other side. Phil grabs the remote, pressing the play button. Wilbur groaned as he realized it was a Hallmark film, settling himself in for a cheesy, cringe filled two hours. He guessed that at least the shittiness of the movie would make him feel better about the shittiness of his day. 

About ten minutes into the movie (which Wilbur was  _ definitely _ not engrossed in, thank you very much, he was just… curious about how it could be so horrible), Techno snuck into the living room. He sat himself silently beside Wilbur, reaching for his hand and squeezing it, offering quiet support. Wilbur smiled at him, and Techno smiled back. They turned back to the movie when one of the characters let out a surprised shout, both unaware of Phil's own fond smile as he watched the two. He was glad to see that his boys were all still getting along.

Wilbur supposed that the day hadn’t been completely shit. After all, he got to hang out with the best people in the whole world; his family. Wilbur knew they’d always be there for him, and he was determined to make sure he would be there for them too, during  _ their  _ bad days.

Happiness filled his chest as he soaked in the warmth and affection radiating from those around him, practically melting into the couch.

Gods Wilbur loved his family, and nothing would ever change that.

_**End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> That ending was so sappy lmao.  
> Hope you enjoyed this dumpster fire.


End file.
